Happy Bithday Videl
by Onigiri Samurai
Summary: Sequel to 'Videl's Diary'. Gohan shows Videl a special place. While they are there, a storm hits and forces them to wait to go to her birthday party. M for some obvious reasons later... Due to a problem, Chi-Chi ends up in the hospital.


She walked around the house looking at the note he had left her, it read:

**Happy Birthday Videl!**

She walked around the house looking at the note he had taped on her bedroom window, it read:

'**Videl,**

**I will come by around noon to take you to your gift. Be sure to wear something to swim in...**

** - Gohan'**

She continued pacing.

"What the hell does that mean? What could he want?" She looked at the clock, "Damn! It's 12!"

She ran upstairs to get ready. Just as she was coming down the stairs, fighting with her shirt to pull it down, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" She said as she ran to the door, throwing her arm through her sleeve, tripping in the process.

Gohan heard the thud and looked through the swung open door to find Videl, face down on the ground, feet in the air.

"Owwwwww….." She said as she sat up, rubbing the red spot on her forehead.

"Are you okay Videl?"

"Yeah."

"Well we better get going." He said, helping her up.

"Uh, Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"Were exactly are we going?"

"You'll have to wait and see!" He said, taking off into the air.

"Hey! Wait for me!" She said as she got a running start to fly.

--

"Hey mom…"

"Yes, what is it Goten?"

"Where'd Gohan go?"

"I don't know… go ask your father." Chi-Chi said as she put down the plate she was washing.

The young half-saiyan walked out to where his father was training.

"Haaa." Goku said as the aura around him grew lighter, "Haaaaaaa", His muscles grew, "HA!", His eyes flicked open, revealing a pair a emerald colored eyes, his hair turned gold and stood on end. He moved, faster than any normal human, jumped, and brought his leg down on a giant tree, shattering it into large chunks of splinters.

"Wow dad! That was amazing!" Goten said as his eye grew wide.

Goku grinned, returning to his normal form.

"Thanks son."

"Dad… do you know where Gohan went?"

He thought for a second.

"Now that you mention it… isn't it his friend's birthday today?"

"Oh yeah…" Chi-Chi said as she stepped outside, "Videl… Her party is tonight too, don't forget. It's at her house, everyone's going. But her party isn't right now… I wonder what Gohan could be doing?"

--

"Alright Videl, were coming up on the place."

'_We're in the mountains… what's so great here?'_ She thought to herself, puzzled.

"Close your eyes. It's okay, I'll guide you."

She allowed him to take her arm and guide her in-between two medium sized rocks.

"Can I open them now?"

"Not yet… hold on."

They flew a little farther.

Her feet touched the ground.

"Can I open them now?"

"Mm hm." He said, nodding.

Her face lit up at the beauty of this place. A waterfall with a hidden cave, a hot spring, a tiny stream… It was just so beautiful.

Gohan stepped ahead and bowed, "Welcome to hot springs a la Gohan."

She held back a snigger, _'He probably doesn't know what that means but, it's still sweet of him to try…'_

"So this is why you wanted me to wear something to swim in."

He nodded then looked down and scratched the back of his head nervously, "Well, I kinda forgot to put my trunks on under my pants so…"

Videl sweat-dropped.

"Go ahead… I won't look…"

He ran off behind a boulder. She walked over to the hot spring and dipped her hand in.

'_Wow… This is so amazing! I wonder how Gohan knew about this place…'_

"Hm, I might get in now…but where should I… ah-ha!" She walked over to a flat rock, took off her clothes to reveal a red bikini, and set them on the rock.

"CANONBALL!!"

"Oh no…that can't be good…"

She walked back around the rock only to get hit by a small wall of water.

"Heh…" He laughed nervously, "Sorry Videl."

"It's alright." She said laughing, and stepped into the spring.

"Wow Videl…" Gohan said, blushing.

"What?"

"It's just that… I-I've never seen you like this before…" He said, blushing more and looking away.

She blushed too, suddenly fascinated by the water.

"How do you know about this place Gohan?" She said, breaking the awkward silence.

"This is where I come to relax after training."

--

"_**And now for the weather on the 11's with meteorologist Joe Blabsalot. Joe?"**_

"_**Thank you, Wally. Well the weather for today is a steady 71 degrees with a very, very high chance of a severe downpour."**_

"Great…" Chi-Chi said as she clicked off the TV.

--

It started to rain. It sprinkled at first, and then came to turn into a downpour.

"Damn… Gohan, what should we do?"

"Come on, I know a place where it's dry." He said, climbing out of the spring.

They gathered their clothes and ran into the cave behind the waterfall.

"Now what do we do?" Videl said as a crack of thunder sounded in the distance.

"Shit… we can't fly in this weather…"Gohan said, looking out at the flashing bolts of lightning.

They both sighed.

"Alright," She said grinning, "Have the 'Great Saiyaman' entertain me…"

Gohan jumped to the entrance of the cave.

"I am the defender of all that is good!" He said, moving his arms in a circle above his head, "Justice shall prevail!"

**(A/N: That last line sounds like "L" from **_**Death Note**_**…)**

He then proceeded to do more of Saiyaman's poses.

"Enough with the 'Defender of Justice' bullshit…" She got up and walked over to him, "I want to do something…"

"What?"

"Something naughty." She said as she grinned and started running her hands along his chest and across his abs.

"Well it would be kind of nice if Saiyaman left and allowed Gohan control…"

"I can make him leave…" She said as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Hmmmm…" Gohan said grinning, "He was never here in the first place…"

"I know that…"

He then picked her up and carried her over to the blanket that she was sitting on before. He then set her down and she pulled him over her, he was going for the back strings of her bikini top when…

"What the hell was that?"

Gohan sweat-dropped as the noise kept repeating.

--

"You better pick up damnit…." A frustrated Chi-Chi said while pacing the floor,

"_**Hey, this is Gohan. I can't answer my cell right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you soon!"**_

"That little shit head…." Chi-Chi growled.

"Uh, honey… don't you think you should stop calling him if he doesn't pick up?"

Chi-Chi grabbed her frying pan.

Goku gulped, "Fuck…"

Goten covered his eyes, while Chi-Chi beat the hell out of Goku with the frying pan.

"Ah, I feel better." She said as she skipped away.

"Um, dad… are you okay?" Goten said as he walked over to his father's mangled body.

"Just fine son…..just……fine…"

He passed out.

"Uh dad?"

Silence.

Goten then got up and walked away.

--

"Fuck, my mom's calling me…"

"I can fix that."

Videl grabbed the phone and turned it off, "Now… where were we?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him. He untied the back of her top, and started kissing her neck while his hands worked on the tie at the back of her neck.

The two then let the heat of the moment take them away.

--

"Oh, Kami… that was… the best… birthday present I could ask for…" Videl said in-between heavy breathing.

"Well…I'm glad you…liked it…" He said the same way.

Gohan then got up off the blanket and grabbed his phone.

"What time is it?" Videl asked while putting her pants on.

"7 o'clock."

Videl froze, "Fuck! My party starts in an hour!"

"Shit, you're right!"

The two then frantically put the rest of their clothes back on and flew to their houses as fast as they can to take a shower and get ready for the party.

--

Gohan arrived home, only to be bitched out on sight by Chi-Chi.

"I'm going to get cleaned up."

"Your father and Goten are in there."

"Don't really care at the moment."

He walked into the bathroom with only a towel on.

"Hey Gohan! Where've you been?"

"Out and around."

Goku spotted the mark on Gohan's shoulder.

--

Videl rushed home and jumped into the shower. Without realizing it, she started humming and dancing a little.

'_Damn…my legs are killing me…I shouldn't complain… It was allll worth it…'_ She thought, grinning, '_I wonder if he enjoyed it as much as I did…'_

--

"Gohan… what's that mark on your shoulder?"

He looked at it, "Fuck... I didn't think that it would show…"

**--Flashback--**

"**Gohan…"**

**He kissed her neck.**

"**Oh, Kami…"**

**She moved as if in a state of bliss, enjoying every minute of it.**

**He brought his head down to kiss her neck more. **

"**Mmmm…" She started to kiss his shoulder and neck.**

**He went faster.**

**She was going to scream, she knew it. She put her mouth in his shoulder, muffling the scream that was escaping, her hands grew tighter around his back, as if she'd let go, it would stop forever.**

**She slumped back down; gasping for breath, then went for his lips, trapping them in her fiendish kiss.**

**--End of Flashback--**

"Woo hoo…" Goku waved his hand in Gohan's face, "Earth to Gohan..."

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing…"

"Are you sure?" Goku got closer to the mark, "Wait, that mark…it, it's a bite mark…"

"N-No it isn't." Gohan said, trying to hide it from his father.

"Then let me see it…"

"I'm fine really…"

"Do I have to call your mother in here?"

"Ooooo Gohan is in trouble…" Goten giggled.

"NO!" He said, waving his arms around, "I mean…. Uh, no…"

"Then let me see it."

"Why?" Gohan asked as he sat down and started washing.

"Do I have to do something to you in order to see it?"

"Like what?"

"This." Goku then used the Instant Transmission technique to get behind Gohan.

"Huh? What the hell?!"

"I see now, it _is_ a bite mark."

'_Shit.'_

"Heh, it's a human bite mark…" Goku said grinning.

The normally absent-minded saiyan put it all together.

"I know why you didn't answer your phone… why you came home late… why you have a _human_ bite mark on your shoulder…" He started to get a sly grin on his face.

"I-I can explain…"

"No need… I already know. It would be unfortunate if your mother would hear this…"

Gohan narrowed his eyes, "You wouldn't…"

Goku grinned.

"Daddy! What are you talking about?!" A perplexed Goten asked.

"Something you're not old enough to get."

"…I'm outta here." Gohan said getting up.

"Not so fast." Goku said as he blacked the doorway.

"What now?"

"Is it the truth?"

"Is what the truth?"

"Did you really?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Gohan grinned as he pushed past Goku and went to his room.

--

The doorbell rang.

"Dad can you get that?"

"Sure thing honey!" Hercule said as he got up and walked towards the door, "Ah! Welcome to the party. Videl will be down soon."

--

"Shit… how can I cover these damn things?" Videl questioned, "Ah, screw it… I'll just say it's something other than that."

"Videl!"

"Yeah?"

"Guests are here!"

"Alright, I'm coming."

--

She stopped at the end of the stairs.

"Gohan!" She said as she walked towards him and blushed.

"Hey, Videl!"

He hugged her, and whispered in her ear, "This is the first time we've seen each other all day, okay?"

She nodded and whispered, "Alright…oww…my legs still hurt…"

He laughed, "Well at least someone didn't bite you on your shoulder…"

"Well look at my neck…" She walked past him and pulled her shirt collar down a bit.

"Hm…" He laughed a little more.

"Chi-Chi, Hi!"

"Happy Birthday Videl." She smiled and replied back.

'_Wow…that was definitely more pleasant than our first meeting…'_

"Goten!" She walked over and ruffled his hair.

"Goku."

He nodded.

After that the guests came in full force.

--

"So…" Chi-Chi asked, "Why didn't you answer your phone, Gohan?"

"I was busy…"

Videl, who was standing near him, blushed.

"I can see almost everything that happens in this world thanks to Kami's powers." Piccolo said from the corner of the room, "I can also hear anyone who says the word 'Kami'. I heard it a lot today…"

"So, what's your point?" Gohan said, fidgeting a little.

"Don't play dumb with me, boy."

"I'm not."

"I heard it the most today." Piccolo paused, "And when it started raining, I heard the name of Kami being screamed by your friend there." The Namek said, pointing at Videl, "These two, are not as innocent as they seem…"

The two teens stood still, shocked.

"What do you mean 'not as innocent as they seem'!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"Heh heh…." Both Gohan and Videl said as they laughed nervously.

"So tell me again Gohan, Why didn't you answer your phone?" Chi-Chi asked, putting more emphasis into the question.

"Like I said before--"

"I'm the one that hung up on you." Videl said, interrupting Gohan.

"So, _you _were the one that was hanging up on me…" Chi-Chi said through gritted teeth, eye twitching.

"Well…. I didn't want Gohan and I to be…interrupted…" Videl said blushing a deep shade of crimson.

"Gohan, why didn't you stop her?"

"I was… a little -ahem- preoccupied with other things…." He said laughing and rubbing the back of his head.

"Heh…yea like making me scream…" Videl said as she grinned.

"Daddy… Why would Videl want to scream?" Trunks and Goten asked Vegeta and Goku, who were standing next to each other.

The two strongest people in the world looked at each other.

"Um, K-Kakarot… you tell them…"

"Nuh uh." Goku said, shaking his head.

"All right boys, why don't you two go outside? This is grown-up talk." Bulma said as she knelt down and ruffled the boys' hair, "You too Marron."

Marron looked at 18, she nodded, "Okay."

The trio ran outside.

"Now that there are no little kids here, how the hell did you know about them?" Bulma asked.

"Hmmm…. A woman screaming 'Oh Kami' over and over again isn't suspicious at all…" Piccolo said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"It's not my fault, I couldn't help it!" Videl blurted out unknowingly; wide eyed she quickly covered her mouth.

"Hah!" Goku said pointing at Gohan, "I knew that mark I saw on your shoulder was from Videl!"

"What mark?!" Chi-Chi asked.

"That left a mark? Heh, sorry Gohan…"

"WHAT MARK?!" Chi-Chi screamed.

"When I kinda…bit him…heh… Long story…" She said, laughing nervously.

"WHAT?!"

"You wouldn't know any of this if not for me." Piccolo stated, crossing his arms.

**--Flashback--**

"**Oh Kami!"**

'_**Huh? There it is again…'**_** Piccolo thought to himself, "Better go see what it was…"**

**He leapt off the side of Kami's lookout, flying towards where the sound came from.**

**Hearing it again near him, he headed towards the mountain.**

"**Oh Kami…"**

**He stopped, floating near the side of the mountain.**

"**Holy shit… this is amazing…" Said a woman's voice inside the cave.**

**The Namek flew a little closer.**

"**Holy….shit….Gohan…" The woman said, between breaths.**

'_**Gohan?! No…it can't be…'**_** The Namek looked puzzled, then concentrated.**

**His eyes flew open, **_**'It is him! That's his power level signature!'**_

**--End Flashback--**

The Namek shuddered.

"I was waaayy into the moment when I bit him okay!"

"So you admit it!"

"Admit what?!"

"That it was you and Gohan in that cave!"

"Yes it was. Yes I was screaming. Yes I bit him…" She paused and folded her arms across her chest, "And, Yes I enjoyed it."

Everyone was in shock.

"Oh please, Chi-Chi, Bulma… you should be the least shocked, I mean you've had a saiyan in your bed before…" Videl said, rolling her eyes, "And it _is_ great…" She finished, grinning.

Everyone looked at Chi-Chi and Bulma.

"What? She does have a point… doesn't she Chi-Chi?" Bulma said, looking at the ground.

Chi-Chi blushed, "Well of course it's great, I mean… they can go super saiyan…" She grinned and realized what she said, then clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh come on, you're not the only one who's tried it." Bulma said laughing.

"Don't give them ideas!" Krillin yelled.

"So… it's not like we won't…" Videl said grinning more mischievously.

"My little girl isn't a little girl anymore!" Hercule cried.

Everyone looked at Hercule, who was crying.

"Dad…don't cry…"

"I-I'm not c-crying…."

"Well….now that everyone knows… I guess that we should continue with the party…." Gohan said as he handed her a beautifully wrapped box.

"Is this for me?"

He nodded.

She opened the box and quickly closed it, blushing, "G-Gohan… this thing…"

He grinned, "Did you read the card that went with it?"

"Mmm Hmm…"

"Well?"

She set the box aside and walked over to him, kissed him and answered, "Who knows… you just might be able too…"

A little corner of the inside of the box was showing and 18's curiosity got the best of her.

"What the hell?!"

Everyone looked at 18, who fell off her chair and onto the floor.

"You saw what was inside, didn't you?" Videl asked with a blank face.

18 nodded.

"Well? What was inside? Spill it!" Chi-Chi asked.

"Um…uh…"

She was searching for the answer.

"V-Videl…why don't you say…" 18 said nervously.

Videl walked back over to the box and picked up a leopard print mini dress. Everyone's faces went blank.

Krillin broke the silence, "Awkward….."

18 smacked him in the back of the head.

"What?! It is!"

Chi-Chi was shaking.

"Uh, mom…. Are you okay?" Gohan asked.

She fell over.

"CHI-CHI!" Goku yelled.

"MOM!" Gohan yelled.

The Goku picked her up and laid her on the couch, "Call an ambulance!"

Vegeta walked over to Goku as the ambulance pulled away, "She'll be fine Kakarot… She has something to live for."

"Thanks Vegeta."

A few hours later, Gohan, Goku and Videl were standing around Chi-Chi's hospital room. Goten was asleep in a chair.

"I'm going to get a drink…" Goku said as he walked out.

Gohan walked over to the side of his mother's bed and pulled up a chair. Videl walked over to him and sat on the arm of the chair, putting her arm around him.

"I'm sorry Gohan…"

He looked up and kissed her, "It's not your fault…"

Goku came back in with a doctor.

"We got the test results back and it seems that Chi-Chi fainted due to a tumor lodged in her brain. We can operate as soon as you are ready." The doctor said as he bowed his head, "I'll leave you alone for a few minuetes…"

Gohan stood up, tears clouding his vision.

"I'm sorry Gohan…" Videl said as she started to cry.

He walked over to her and hugged her; she buried her face in his chest and started bawling.

Goku just stood there quivering, his eyes starting to turn emerald.

There was a knock on the door, "Were ready to take her."

"Go ahead." Goku said as he sat down.

A team of doctors wheeled her bed out and onto an elevator.

Goku opened a window.

"Dad…"

"Watch Goten."

He flew out the window.

A few hours later, the doctors wheeled her back into the room.

"The operation was a success. She will be fine."

A few weeks later the Z crew came to visit the fully conscious Chi-Chi.

"I'm glad you're okay." Bulma said as she hugged her.

"Me too." Videl said as she stepped forward with Gohan.

Chi-Chi smiled, "Gohan can you come here for a second?"

"Sure…"

Chi-Chi pulled a frying pan out from underneath her pillow.

"How did you get that!?" Gohan asked as he backed away.

"Oh, no one really… just a certain green Namekian that wanted a little sense beaten into you…"

Gohan gulped, "P-Piccolo…"

Chi-Chi nodded and opened her eyes, fire appearing in them, "Now get over here!"

All that could be heard in the room was Gohan's screaming.

The next day, Gohan was sitting in a hospital bed with Videl sitting in a chair next to him.

"She didn't need to hit me that hard…" Gohan whined.

"You're a Saiyan… you can take it." Videl chuckled.

"Yeah…but still….."


End file.
